Stolen Bikes 3/Lyrics
Fun trip got these streets feelin' so hard I been through big wheels, skateboards, and go-karts Just to get my hands on these bikes See, what's a man without his bike? That's a man without his life And these kids don't deserve this So I think it's time for me and Mike To do some public service Time to show James, "Crime Don't Pay" Time to show James me and Mike don't play We've been waitin' for this day all summer No more James callin' us Dumb & Dumber When I see that fool I'ma hit him with the stunner Strike like lightning Rumble like thunder They can't handle me, son I'm The Dragon I revved up the engine Mike jumped in the wagon Then we headed off to old Mr. Kane's Bumpin' Dr. Dre bout to wreck James' day Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids they ain't got no bikes Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids They ain't got no bikes to ride Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids they ain't got no bikes Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids They ain't got no bikes to ride Slick, that's what they call me when they call me I slipped behind a car but then a couple ninjas saw me Good thing Mike was right there to have my back He snuck up from behind them and he started to attack Then outta nowhere up walked Vinnie Velvet Got his hair permed out had it lookin' like a helmet He walked toward me with a clenched fist And a big ol' stick that I was bout to get hit with Was it fate or was it just dumb luck? Cause I looked over and I saw a pair of nunchuks But I didn't know exactly how to use 'em I started swinging them around and accidentally threw 'em Then they nailed Vinnie Velvet in the head He fell over on the ground I was scared that he was dead I didn't have no time to worry bout that I had to get them bikes out that shed ASAP Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids they ain't got no bikes Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids They ain't got no bikes to ride Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids they ain't got no bikes Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids They ain't got no bikes to ride As I walked up ahead James was waitin' at the shed Slashed a garden tool against my chest That had me spillin' red But dawg, I ain't afraid of blood (In) fact, I love the taste of it Little baby garden tool I wasn't afraid of it I sat back and I waited like a cat When I seen him relax And I went in for the attack Hit him with that dragon kick and laid him on his back He was out cold so I knew it was a wrap I jogged over to him grabbed the keys out of his pants Took a second to do the fish-out-of-water dance A ninja kick to get the bikes back Imagine that, it took three tries But we're finally the champs I walked up to the shed with the keys inside my hand Me and Mike had saved the day, I was feelin' like the man Things were lookin' up Me and Mike were on the right track And most importantly We finally got the bikes back Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids they ain't got no bikes Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids They ain't got no bikes to ride Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids they ain't got no bikes Can we get them bicycles back? Cause them little kids They ain't got no bikes to ride What what Froggy Fresh Escape from Hood Mountain